


Netflix and being good boys

by Minyngii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyngii/pseuds/Minyngii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshort about Dan wanting Phils attention. I'm bad at this just read it<br/>SHORT cx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and being good boys

**Author's Note:**

> Yay this is my first work. It's probably filled with mistakes cuz english is my second language:) Hope you enjoy it♡

"Phiil" Dan whined, sitting on Phil's bed with his Phone in his hand. "Dan, I'm busy. Can't you see that?" The older mumbled, starring intensely at his Computer screen. "But that can waiit." Dan answered. "Baby boy please let me finish this. We can watch Netflix after that. How does that sound?" 

Dan gasped slightly. "Netflix and chill?" "No, No Netflix and being good boys!" Phil chuckled. Dans loud giggle filled the room. "Sounds good Daddy!" He sayd happily and earned a little smile from Phil.


End file.
